Danny Phantom and Veela Prince
by PrincessPhantom13
Summary: This is a Harry Potter and Danny Phantom crossover. Will Harry and Danny become friends or will they become adversary? If that was not all, Danny will have to deal with a veela that wants him as his mate.
1. Default Chapter

Danny Phantom and Veela Prince

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom

* * *

Authors: Bonnie4 and PrincessPhantom13

* * *

Authors note: My friend PrincessPhantom13 and I decided to work together on this story after it was first drop from I hope we cot all the mistakes that were in it the first time and not add any.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Danny was up in the attic, looking for an old family album so he could do his report on his family that Mr. Lancer assigns them for project. He knew that his mother was adoptive when she was just a baby. At the time, her really parents had two kids before her and were barely making ends meat to support them. They did not want to give her up, but they want give her a better future then what they could give her, so two week after she was born, they gave her to the Smiths of Amity Park. Maddie never tried to find her real parents because if they did not want her, then she did not wanted anything to do with them. Maddie did have one picture of her and her real family. In the picture, there was her mother and father, plus her true sisters.

Danny knew that Mr. Lancer did not know that his mom was adoptive, but being a Fenton, he wanted to make sure he cover everything in his report, even the part about his mother's family. He had been in the attic, for two hours looking for this album. He could not use his ghost powers to help him find this album, because his parents were testing the latest ghost weapon, all he knew was that told if there was a ghost in the house. When he was in his human form it showed as normal, but change ghost form then it would go off, so no power until he found away get rid of it for good.

Danny was about to stop his search for the album, when his eyes cot sight of green leather book with the print "Family Album" in gold letters. He pulled the book out from under other books that were on top of it. This book was really an album of Maddie's childhood. Danny knew that the picture, he wants would be in the book that his mother had put up here after she got married to Jack.

Danny knew since he was eleven, he always wanted to know about his mother's true family. Danny had received two letters when he had turned eleven; they were for two schools for magical people. In the letters, it said that he was a wizard need to come to school for training. His parents thought that it was some kind of sick joke because of there devotion to finding Ghosts, Danny's parents wrote the people said that their son would not become to there silly schools.

Now that Danny had his ghost powers part of him felt like apart of him had come home, that the ghost powers were always apart him, but he just need fuses of Ghost DNA to be rekindle the fire in his soul. Maybe his mother's family was really people with magical powers or a least powers that could not be explain by science. Danny need to know, because since he became public enemy number one, he want to know more about the world around him, if meant that he found out there were Wizards and Witches out there so be it.

Danny open the book, on the first page was the picture of his mother and her birth certificate with his really Grandparents name on it. Danny knew it was time that his mother finds out about her roots, even if that meant that they hate her because of her devotion to finding Ghosts, so be it was long time for his family to make some effect to find them. Danny knew that the world knew about least one ghost, hopefully his real grandparents would not hold it against him for being half ghost. Now that he had there, names he would go to Tucker, so he could get out of the house and use Tucker's internet.

Danny ran down stairs with the book in hand and went to the kitchen. His mom and dad were sitting there at the kitchen table talking about what they would do about the ghost boy. Danny shook his head and thought, "If only they knew."

"Danny, did you find what you needed in the attic," said Jack as he took a sip from his glass of milk.

"Yeah, dad, I did. Can I go to Tucker's, so he can help me with detail about my project that Mr. Lancer gave us. So I can I go please!" said Danny.

"Danny, you know what time it's," said Maddie.

"But, mommy," said Danny.

"Daniel Fenton, you know about the danger since that Ghost Boy attack a two month ago," said Maddie as she slams her cup down on the table.

"Mom, you know nothing about this Ghost Boy, he may have been frame by other ghosts that did not like him," said Danny.

"Danny, you watch too many Saturday morning cartoons. This Ghost Boy is here destroying us and what we hold dear," said Maddie.

"Mom," said Danny as turn around and ran out of the room. He did not want to get into a fight with his parent about the Ghost Boy. Danny needs someone that could understand him Tucker and Sam was ok, but a family member that would understand him and not judge him because of him being half Ghost. His parents were not ready to find out about him being a half ghost, his sister well she was his sister. Brothers do not tell there sister there secretes.

Maddie and Jack ran after him, Maddie said, "Daniel Fenton, you better stay away from that door young man."

Danny's hand was on the doorknob, he turn around to face his parents. Jazz came down stair from her room, when she heard the loud voices of her parents. Jazz said, "Mom, Dad, what is going on here?"

"Your brother wants to go to Tucker, even those it's late," said Maddie.

"Mom, its only 7:44 and it's still light outside," said Jazz, she knew Danny must need to do something to with ghost, that must have come through the Fenton portal. He was tell his parents he need to go to Tucker as cover to defeat this ghost.

"Jasmine Fenton, I don't need you to encourage your brother," said Maddie.

"Mom, can we talk in the kitchen," said Danny.

"Yes, we can honey," said Maddie then she turn to Jack. "Jack, why don't you and Jazz go talk about each others day went."

"All Right," said Jack as he took Jazz's hand and went to the lab.

Danny and his mom went into the kitchen and they both sat down at the kitchen table. Danny knew that his mother was protecting him. Danny said, "Mom, got to stop being so overprotective. I am fourteen years old."

"Danny, I don't care how old you are, you are still my baby," said Maddie.

"You don't treat Jazz like this," said Danny.

"Danny," said Maddie.

"Mom, please," said Danny.

"No, Daniel Fenton," said Maddie.

Danny knew that every since there mother/son science seminar that had turn out to be a plot by Vlad, his mother had been overprotective of him. He knew that his mother love him, but he need to be his own man, or at least a ghost. So he knew that his mother was not gone to like what he was about to do. Danny got up and ran out of the room. His mother was not quick enough catch up with him.

Once Danny was outside Danny went Ghost, so he could fly to Tucker. Danny was half way to Tucker; when he looks down to see a group of people destroying the shops on Maple Street. These people were dressed in all black and were wearing masks. Danny had the weirdest feeling that these people were more dangerous than any ghost that he had ever face. Because of being under a Ghost warning there were no people on the street and the shops, closed for the evening. The people in black and masks notice this and getting angrier by the minute. Danny knew that he had to do something. Therefore, he did what he would do if these people were ghosts. That was his mistake; Danny did not know that these people were wizards. Within five minutes, they had Danny in chains. After they made sure that, the chains were on him right they took Danny to a man that look as if he was half snake and had red eyes. In addition, there was a man that looks like a rat too. One of the men had him, bowed to the snake like man, and said, "Master, we have found someone."

"Finally, I don't understand this town," said Voldemort as walk closer to Danny.

"Master this boy is different then any other muggle I have ever since," said one of the men that was behind Danny.

"What do you mean," said Voldemort as he touches Danny's face with his right hand. "He looks like a pretty normal muggle, even with the white hair."

"But master, he is not, I don't know what makes him different, but he lived through Kedavra Killing curse. The only person that can do that is Harry Potter," said the man that had bowed.

"WHAT," Said Voldemort?

"Its true master," said another of Voldemort's servants that had capture Danny.

"Well, let's see," said Voldemort as he raised his wand and cast the killing curse. Danny being half ghost made him immune to the three Unforgivable Curses. However, these people did not know that he was a half ghost. Once the green light of the killing curse was gone, Danny was still live. Danny said, "What is with the green light?"

"How can this be?" said Voldemort.

"We don't know, master," said Worm tail.

"Take him back to lair so we can find out what makes this muggle so different," said Voldemort.

With that, they vanish. Danny did not know that he would not see his friends and family for three year. How will Danny get away from the dark Lord? Will he find new friends and enemies in the Wizarding World?

The end chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Promise

It had been three years since Danny had been capture by the Dark Lord. Danny was in a cell and his feet and hands were chain to the wall. Danny's ghost power did not work because the chains made out of stuff that he could not pass through, the walls were the same. These people barely feed him and they torture him day and night. Danny looked like a mess; his hair had not been wash in three year and reach the middle of Danny's back. Danny's face was cover with dirt, dried blood, and bruise that he got when the Dark Lord hit him in the face. Danny had learned that these people were wizards and witches that severed the dark Lord Voldemort. Danny had his major torture when the Dark Lord was defeat by a boy by the name of Harry potter. Harry Potter was a boy his age. This Harry Potter had been stopping the dark lord since he was baby.

Danny was happy that he did not have to fight the ghost for that long. However, Danny wonders what was happening to his hometown since he was not there to fighting the ghosts and stop Vlad Plasmius trying to get his mom. Danny now wishes that he not treated his mom that way when he had left. He loved his mom dearly. Danny hoped that his parents were still looking for him and that they had not given up hope that he would return to them. Danny knew first thing do when he return to them was first clean up and then he would give his parents the biggest hug that he could ever give them.

It was close to midnight when heard the door open to his cell. Three men dress in black came in with mask on. One of the men removes the locks that chain him to the wall. Danny could hear one of the men laughing. Danny wonder what so funny that these people would laugh, before he could think on that thought he hear the voice that scare these people that they could wet there pants. The voice said, "Bring me that white haired muggle rubbish to me."

Danny could tell that the voice was happy, which meant that some good happen for these people, which meant that his torture would be something painful. They dragged Danny out the room and down a long hall that had painting that were moving, when Danny had first saw this scare him, but now they had become nothing to him. They enter room with people in black robes and mask. The snake-like man was in the center of these people and he was smiling. Danny looked at the Dark Lord in the eyes. Just like every time that Danny looked the Dark Lord in the eyed he hit in the face. The snake-like man said, "Muggle dirt has you not learn you have no right look me in the eyes.

"You are just a snake-like man," said Danny. "You are nothing that I need to bow my head to or not be able to look in the eyes."

Danny hit in the face again. Danny was not going to give these people pleasure to see him cry or be broken. The snake like man touch Danny's face with hand and said, "Muggle you need to learn your place, I would have thought by now that you would have learn something. However, I see that all you muggle have no brain in those head of yours. I would have run a sword through your heart long ago, but you are only muggle that has live through the Killing curse. There is only one other person that has lived through the Killing Curse he is Harry Potter and you know how hate him,"

Yeah Danny know how much Voldemort hate Harry Potter, he had scare to prove it. The Scare was his left side. Danny knew that he would hit very hard by the Dark Lord for saying anything to him, but Danny just want get this over. He said, "So what punishment for tonight?"

The dark lord smiled.

* * *

As this was happening to Danny, are young Harry Potter was laying in his bed at the Durleys, he was seeing and feeling what was happening to Danny and Muggles that the Dark Lord was torturing and killing before they brought Danny into the room. Harry could see and feel what dark Lord was doing. Harry only could only feel and see the dark lord evil when he was being truly evil. So when Danny had been taken Harry did not see what happen to Danny because he only a little evil that night. Harry tried help this white haired muggle that had been capture by the Dark Lord, he had told Dumbledore able him many letter and he told there spy to help a white hair boy if he come when he spying on the Dark Lord.

The spy said it would to dangerous to help the boy; the spy had seen the boy and tortures him too, the spy was never alone with boy, so he could give him a Portkey get him out of there, or even a keys so the boy could make a run for it. The Spy had told Harry this boy was a special muggle and that was why the dark lord kept him a live and not put a knife through his back.

Harry even tries helping him when I had been capture in the last three years, but they take him another place from where they had the white hair boy. Harry had felt a connection with the white hair boy. This boy was will standing up to the dark lord, even without magic. If this boy was a wizard and went Hogwarts, he would be a Gryffindor. Harry knew that one day he free this boy and return to the family that he might have left. Harry was in final year at Hogwarts and he knew that this year he would defeat the Dark Lord or at least die trying.

Harry knew this was the year he defeat the Dark Lord, because his Divination teacher had was again went to the trance that she had been went into in his third year. It had happen when he was taking test for her class few months ago. Harry had entered her classroom. He went up her desk get test from her when touch his hand and went to a trance. Her eyes were cloudy and in a shake voice. She said,

"_The Dark Lord's Defeat or his ultimate victory is an at hand. Now that child of the couple that has three-time defeat is now a man. He will meet a person that is trap between the world of the living and dead. He will be a half ghost…._she took a deep breath and continued _"This half Ghost like the boy who lived will be able to live through Killing Curse that kill millions and millions of muggles and magical folk over the years have lost there life to. The half ghost will know nothing of the magical world. However, the half ghost will carry blood of the great Merlin in his veins, as the boy who lived carries the blood of Godric Gryffindor in his veins. This Half Ghost will be the key to it all..."_

When the trance was over the Divination teacher did not remember any of what she had said to Harry, but Harry remembers every word that she had spoke. The weird things was Harry did strangely well on the test. Harry promise that night he would free the white hair boy and find the half ghost, so they could bring an end to the Dark Lord and peace to the _magical world._

The end of Chapter 2

* * *

AN: Sorry, it took us so long to update, things keep happening in our lives so we could not sit down together and work on the story. We will try to do better. Thank you!

Bonnie4 and PrincessPhantom13


End file.
